Belle you're so naive
by Rumbelleforever
Summary: This will most likely be one shots strung together to follow a basic story line, based on the ship Rumbelle from Once Upon A Time, hope you like it!
1. I have a surprise for you, Dearie

**Hey guys, so this is my first Rumbelle fic, and I will write more chapters based on reviews, follows and favourites, so please let me know what you think! :)**

Belle stared at her reflection as she tied a silk blue ribbon around her messy bun allowing a few loose curls to fall and bounce around her face. She leant her head back slightly to move the curls from her vision when she felt a pair of warm hands intrude over her eyes .

"Rum..." She hummed happily.

"I have a surprise for you, Dearie!" He planted a small kiss on her perfect cheekbone, then guided her up and out of her chair.

"I love surprises!" Belle chirped in as they approached the top of the stairs.

"Okay, close your eyes" Rumpel instructed as he moved his hands from her face and kissed her gently on the neck.

After he checked that they were tightly shut, In one swift motion, Rumpel lifted Belle off of her feet and into his muscular arms, causing belles eyes to flicker, but not open, as she let out an excited giggle. He continued to carry her down the stairs and out into the cool summers air before placing her gently onto her feet again.

"Keep them shut, I'll be right back!"

He gave her shoulders a quick squeeze and then left to open the garage door, revealing his surprise.

"Open them!" Rumpel exclaimed as he made his way back over to his love.

Belle gasped and moved her arm to around his waist, "Oh Rum! Is this yours?" She questioned as she eyed the beautiful, vintage, red Morris Minor.

"Yours." He corrected as he moved his gaze from the car to see her reaction.

Belle kept the same look of excitement and shock plastered on her face as she turned to hug him tightly.

"I love it, Oh my, it's so beautiful"

"Just like you." Rumpel added with a gentle kiss on her head.

Belle blushed at this statement and pulled away to look at the beautiful machine in front of her. She took a few steps forwards and ran her finger over the perfectly painted bonnet, however, as she turned to thank Rumpel once again, her look of glee shortly turned to a look of disappointment as she looked down, realising a mistake in his kind-hearted gesture.

"But Rum..."

"Yes Dearie?" Rumpel approached her with a concerned look.

"I cannot drive..."

Rumpel smiled and let out a small giggle.

"It's not funny Rumpel, I have this beautiful gift and I cannot even make use of it, besides- I'm surprised you didn't know this, really Rum? When would _I_ have had time to learn to drive, what, with being locked up for-"

"Dearie. Dearie..." Rumpel smiled as he took her hands in hers, silencing her. "The point of this gift is to teach you!" He added rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles soothingly.

"Oh." A small smile graced her lips, before transforming into a massive grin, "When can we start?"

"Tomorrow. Right now, however, I think I deserve a thank you" He stated, raising an eyebrow and leading her towards the door.

"But I've already- Oh..." Belle chuckled and followed him into the building.


	2. I need to get dressed

**This chapter goes out to my beautiful Swedish friend, Hanna, AKA Rumpelstiltskin, if it wasn't for her, this fanfic and my love for Rumbelle wouldn't be here, lots of love xxx**

**I do not apologise for all the fluff ;)**

She glanced at the alarm clock set before her on the bedside.

8am.

She turned to look over her shoulder at her sleeping love, she smiled as she watched his chest rise and fall in his deep sleep. She let out a small sigh and ever so carefully - so not wake Rumpel- slipped from under the covers and placed her delicate feet onto the cool wood flooring. She stood and outstretched her arms in front of her then tilted her neck from side to side. The scenes from last night raced through her head, it was so magical, he's always such a gentlemen and puts her first. That's one of the many things she loved about her Rum, forever feeling lucky to have her in his life. She'd often tell him the same, but Rumpelstiltskin, being the humble person he is, would just shake his head in denial and kiss her softly.

Belle often found herself wishing he wasn't so humble, he was modest (perhaps a little too modest) about everything else, the deals, his magic, his power over other citizens, so why not about their relationship? It seemed that the Rumpel she was with, was a whole different person, so... vulnerable, and so full of love, which many people thought he was incapable of. Perhaps it's to do with his father, he never brings him up, maybe he's the reason that Rumpel finds it so hard to believe that she has fallen the same way that he has for her-

Belles thoughts were broken when she was attacked from behind by her fiancé, Belle let out a small shriek that then turned into a chuckle as he moved his hands around her bare waist.

"Good morning to you too, Rum!" Belle laughed, turning around in his embrace.

"last night..."

"I know..." Belle smiled as he kissed her on the lips.

"Was perfect."

"I know..."

She relaxed in his arms as she felt him move his lips to the pale flesh of her exposed neck and she couldn't help but let out an appreciative moan.

"Mmmm, Not now Rumpel..." Belle moved her neck back with a small smile.

Rumpel tried to hide his look of hurt as he retreated from her, "I'm sorry, Belle, I just thought..."

"But haven't you forgotten?" Belle interrupted him, grabbing the robe from the back of the chair with a huge grin, and slipping it onto her arms. "You're going to teach me how to drive this morning!" She finished, tying the robe around her waist.

Rumpel had relieved look across his face as he smiled, "Of course Dearie, I guess last night just threw me off track a little.." He gives a wiggle of his brow as he turns to the bathroom to freshen up. Belle blushes and lets out a small giggle as she follows him grabbing a towel from the rack just outside of the door.

Rumpel let out a cry once he realised she had followed him in, "Oh, no Belle, you can't shower whilst I'm in here, unless you are purposely trying to torture me." Belle chuckled and placed her towel over the rack and moved her hands to her hips.

"Hurry up then!"

Whilst Belle was in the shower alone Rumpel, who had quietly cursed to himself when she said he couldn't join her, made his way into the walk in wardrobe to choose the suitable attire for that day. He ran his hand along his many suits, until his fingers stopped at a rather 'casual' suit, as casual as suits could get anyway. He pulled on the hanger and put his perfectly pressed suit on.

Tie or no tie?

He heard the water from the shower stop running and so he decided to share his query out loud.

"Dearie?"

"Yes?" Belle came out of the bathroom with her hair and body wrapped in a towel.

"Tie?" He asked holding up a golden-y brown tie to his chest, "Or no tie?" he added moving the tie to his side.

"Hmmm, well, it's only me that you're going to see today, sweetie, but the tie does quite suit the role of a driving instructor..."

"Tie it is."

"Here, let me.." Belle approached Rumpel and took the tie from his grasp, she ran the soft material through his upturned collar, Rumpel taking in her natural beauty as she did so, and brought it round to the front to tie.

Once she'd finished the job perfectly she looked up into Rumpel's gaze. She blushed as he studied her intently.

"What?" She said with a smile.

"You are just so perfect... I could eat you up" He said with a chuckle and he grabbed her waist playfully. pulling her roughly into him as he let out a small growl. Belle couldn't help but go into hysterics.

"Rum... Stop... aha... Please"

Rumpel then began to attack her shoulders with kisses as he held her tight against him feeling her fidget as the tickling sensation travelled across her lower neck.

"Rumpel stop! I need to get... ahhh!"

She had lost her footing and was now laying trapped in between Rumpel and the bed. Putting on her best pout, after catching her breath, she exclaimed. "Rumpel. I need to get ready."

She slowly sat up as Rumpel begrudgingly backed off of her, suddenly realising that she had left her towel on the floor from when she stumbled. Belles hands flew around her delicate figure, suddenly feeling very self conscious, before she picked the towel up and hurried into the wardrobe, ignoring Rumpel's smug little giggle.


	3. This woman will be the death of me

**I would really love to hear what you think of this next chapter, please leave a review and let me know! :)**

Rumpel looked down at his tie, frowning as he eyed the tomato ketchup mark. _Damn ketchup bottle. _He adverted his gaze from the stain to the ketchup bottle. _Next time I'm buying a squeezable one._ He let out one more groan before flicking his wrist and removing the stain, which probably would've come out using belles stain remover but he didn't want to risk it, and besides, magic is sooooo much easier.

"Magic always comes with a price, Dearie" Belle stood in the door frame as she mocked him.

"Belle..." That's all he could get out, she looked so beautiful in her figure hugging, red, tartan dress.

"To match the car..." Belle giggled and began walking into the kitchen knowing he was watching her every move. "And the ketchup stain" She turned and leaned on the sink, as she suppressed a small laugh.

Rumpel stood and made his way over to her "Indeed it is, Dearie, Red is definitely your colour." He complimented, eyeing her up and down taking her hand in his. "Definitely!"

Belle stood straight and smirked, "Oh stop your staring Mr. Gold... You are my teacher" Rumpel moved his gaze to look her in the eyes. "And teachers shouldn't flirt with their pupils..." She added walking past him, swaying her hips, as she enters the living room.

"Oh but this teacher, isn't like any other teachers" A plead came out from her fiancé's mouth.

"Then maybe when we return from my lesson, I can show you what happens with the student and teacher... after hours!" She whispered the last bit for suspense, and couldn't help but smile when she realised what the effect of her words were doing to him.

"Now come on!" She said chirpily, grabbing her coat, "Let's take that baby out for a test drive!" She giggled before exiting out of the front door.

_That woman will be the death of me_.

He grabbed his coat and followed her out into the garage. However, to his surprise, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Belle?"

"Shit."

"Belle? Are you okay?" He walked around the car to find belle on the ground by the passenger side. "Belle?" He suppressed a laugh, "What on earth happened?"

"You'll laugh!" She looked up at her dress caught in the door and then back down to the floor in shame.

"Oh Belle," He couldn't help but chuckle, "And you were being so sexy..."

" See?" and with a frustrated moan, Belle reached up to the door and pull on the lever releasing her grease stained dress. "Great."

"I can make that go, Dearest." He smiled offering his hand to her to help her up. Belle scrambled to her feet and watched as the mark soon began to fade and the dress returned to its former shape.

"I got into the passenger side, then remembered that I was going to be the one driving so I got out to go into that seat when this happened..." She looked down at her now invisible evidence.

"When what happened?" Rumpel added with a wink before holding the driver's seat door open for her.

"Hmmm, yes, and let's keep it that way!" She smiled before sitting down into the CORRECT seat. Rumpel walked round to the passenger door and took a seat, managing not to trap the tail of his jacket in the door, and turned to belle.

"You ready Dearie?"

Her old excitable, childlike smile returned to her lips, "Ready."

"Then let's begin," He turned forward in his car and looked ahead. "So, first of all have you got your belt on?"

"Rumpel!" She glared at him but he kept his composure.

"Good. Now you see those three pedals at the front?"

Belle looked down between her legs to identify them, "yes."

"The one on the far left is the clutch , the middle one is the brake, and then the gas is on the far right."

"Okay."

"Okay, now press the clutch pedal to the floor" The engine let out a mighty roar as Belle clamped her foot down on the pedal.

"THE CLUTCH! FAR LEFT! FAR LEFT!"

"Oops!" Belle let out a chuckle as she released the pedal and moved to the correct one.

_I'm slowly beginning to change my mind about this..._ "Okay now turn the key in the ignition gently, and you shall hear the engine hum."

Belle does so and a satisfied smile graces her lips as she hears the engine 'hum'. After checking that the cars in neutral, Rumpel allows Belle to release the clutch.

"Now, put your foot onto the clutch again-"

"But you just told me to remove it"

"You need to put your foot on there in order to change gear!" He calms himself and continues, "Now, put your foot down on the clutch and move the gear stick to '1'"

"Good, now, In order to get moving, lift your foot up from the clutch pedal until the revs drop slightly and apply LIGHT pressure to the gas, far RIGHT."

"I'm not a child, Rum, I know my left from my right-"

"I beg to differ" He smirked, quickly cut off by the sound of the engine gently revving, "That's right. Okay now, see? We are moving!"

"Yay!" Belle steers them very slowly out of the driveway and onto the road.

"Okay belle, you can now increase your pace slightly by increasing the pressure on the gas pedal, then place your foot onto the clutch before moving into second gear."

It took Belle a while, but she managed to do it, making Rumpel a very proud instructor. They continued down the empty road for a while, Rumpel being too frightened to talk to her after observing the look of concentration on her face, so he left it up to her to break the silence. A few more minutes past.

"I'm actually driving Rum!"

"And you are quite the natural my dear belle! Now let's move you up to third gear, shall we? Remember-"

"Foot on the clutch before you change gear, got it." She moved them into third gear and increased the speed a little.

"That's right Dearie!" She drove on up into the hills allowing Rumpel to admire the view as they drove along in the beautiful summers weather. He only adverted his gaze to Belle when he realised that the car was slowing down.

"Are you okay Dearie?"

"How do you stop the car?" She asked eyeing a lay-by up ahead.

"Foot on the clutch then move your foot from the Gas onto the brake gently."

Belle did as she was told and surprisingly smoothly she pulled into the lay-by.

She turned in her seat to face him, a huge smile plastered across her face, "So, how did I do, _Mr Gold."_

Belle calling him that caused his heart to leap, he wondered why she seemed to have that kind of effect on him, He cleared his throat, "I'd give you an A+"

"Oh yeah?" She questions undoing her seat belt.

"Yes."

"And what," she slowly moves from her seat and onto his lap, straddling him, "What do I get for that '+'?"

She lowers her lips to hover over his, so close he could feel her breath condensate on his upper lip, causing him to shudder. He swallowed hard.

"Wh-What would the pupil want?" He knew this wasn't the best answer he could come up with, but he didn't know what else to say. Belle shifted her position on his lap as she looked up in thought.

"Maybe tonight, I could drive you up here, and we watch the stars, all alone, no interruptions..." She bit her lip, "But for now, could you please take me home. My eyes are quite tired." She planted a soft kiss onto his lips and rolled off of him to step out of the car. He looked at his watch. 2pm. _Damn, tonight is ages away._


	4. Amusing, as in, haha?

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been soooo busy and I hated this chapter so re-wrote it multiple times, anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

**I own nothing but wish I owned Rumbelle.**

She sat staring blankly at her book in front of her, reading the same page multiple times due to lack of concentration. She was so excited to get onto the road again but Rumpel was taking so long. You would have thought he'd been practically bouncing by the door waiting for them to go. With a frustrated huff, she placed her book to one side and brought her knees to her chin_._ Just then she felt Rumpel's arm wrap around her from the back of the sofa, he gently kissed her head and moved round to face her.

"You ready?"

"Yes! What took you so long?" She stood and took his hand in hers and walked towards the front door.

He stopped them just before belle turned the knob and turned her to face him, "You'll find out."

Belles smile widened as she ran her hands up his arms, "Rum..." She raised an eyebrow.

Rumpel let out a small impish chuckle.

Belle gave him a intrigued smile before shaking her head, "I am really looking forward to tonight, Rum. I couldn't imagine spending my night any other way than with the one thing I truly cherish"

He beamed at her.

"The stars!" She let out a loud chuckle causing him to join in her.

"I love you." He brought his lips down to taste her sugary sweet smile, feeling her relax in his arms.

"I love you too. Now," She smirked and rested her hands on his chest, "let's get this party started!" She stood back from Rumpel's embrace just as he raised a quizzical eyebrow at her cheesy phrase, and in return Belle just gave a small wink and opened the door, heading towards the car.

It was a few shouts and a pothole later that they arrived at the hillside, lying beside each other on a quilted blanket under a tree, watching the night cover the view like a veil, with nothing but the stars to highlight the perfect couple.

Belle nuzzled into her loved ones neck as he wrapped his arm around her torso. He kissed her gently on her head before brushing the hair out of her face.

"You're not cold are you, Dearie?" Rumpel raised a hand as if to use magic, but it was quickly wrapped back around Belle again as she put it back into place.

"I'm just happy to be in your arms, Rum." She kissed his nose lightly before moving her face into the nape of his neck.

Rumpel couldn't help but let out a contented sigh.

They lay like that for a while until Rumpel felt Belles leg drape over his causing him to take a sharp intake of breath. Within a moment Rumpel had shifted their positions and now was Hovering over Belles perfect figure.

"You know Dearie, you pull a move like that, and I find it hard to keep my hands off of you..." With that he slid his hand behind her back and brought her up to him, kissing her softly.

Belle pulled back and slowly opened her eyes, "Mmmm, I wasn't aware that it would have that kind of effect on you..." She smirked and kissed him once again, somehow adjusting their bodies once more so that she was sat on his torso. Their mouths fitted together perfectly as their tongues gambolled together.

She pulled back and cupped her loved ones cheek before sitting up and going to move back to sit beside him, except something stopped her, something held her firmly in place. Rumpel.

"Where do you think you're going sweetheart, don't you want to see what was taking me so long?"

"I don't know?" She smirked and leant back down, "Do I?"

Rumpel sat up holding onto her fragile waist as she shifted onto his lap. "Oh, I think you would find it most amusing..."

"Amusing how?" She raised an eyebrow, "Amusing, as in, haha?"

"Depends on how you take it Dearie..." He kissed her once more before moving belle to sit against the tree as he got up to stand.

Belle sat up unsure of what to make of Rumpel's sneakiness until she heard the click of his fingers and 'I'm too sexy' suddenly flitted around in the breeze.

"Rumpel?!" Belle questioned and she couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles.

Rumpel, however, was very serious about this and started swaying his hips to the music whilst toying with his suit jacket before chucking it towards Belle who was now suppressing her laughter.

He turned his back on her whilst removing his shirt and tossed that to the side, but it was when Rumpel faced her again with his 'sexy face', that Belle couldn't help but fall into hysterics, clutching at her stomach as she doubled over. Rumpelstiltskin, the man who the whole town was afraid of, the man who took everything very serious when need be, was doing a strip tease _in the open._

Nevertheless Rumpel carried on dancing and mouthing the words to the chorus as he began undoing the buttons on his pants.

"I'm too sexy for my pants, to sexy for my pants, so sexy it hurtssss!" He made short work of his trousers only to reveal his surprise. Belle couldn't believe it. This man truly was full of suprises.

"OH MY GOD RUM!" She couldn't help but laugh so hard, to the point where there was no sound was coming out of her lips.

There, in front of her, was her love, in HER pink fluffy pants.

"Does it make you want to rip them off of me?" He said with a waggle of his eyebrows and gesturing to his revealing outfit.

"No, but it makes me wish I had a camera!" She replied with a melodious laugh.

"Hey!" Rumpel stopped dancing and stood up straight.

"Oh, come here sweetie, you're making me feel over dressed."

They both smirked at this remark as Rumpel came to lay beside her with his head on his hand and his good leg bent up, smiling mischievously. "I believe I could help you with that Dearie."

"Oh, I don't doubt you could."

Rumpel reached for the buttons of her blouse before Belle grabbed his wrist and brought it to her lips.

"Rum, anyone could see us!" She kissed his pulse.

"Then they'd know that you're mine and no one elses, plus or minus having a few scars here and there..." And with that he dove back onto his fiancé after hearing her defeated sigh and earned a chuckle as his lips crashed down with hers.


	5. Rumpel, look what you made me do

**Hey guys, thank you for your lovely reviews. I wish I owned Rumbelle, but I do not.**

**Enjoy!**

Belle was still shocked from Rumpel's actions the previous night. She couldn't look him in the eye without giggling like a school girl -Which he apparently loved. The images just kept replaying in her head as she drove home.

"Who said you could borrow my favourite pants, Rum?" Belle teased with a smirk.

"Well I didn't need them very long, did I?" He replied with a wink. He always had something clever to say. Belle just shook her a head, a magnificent smile across her face as she kept her eyes on the road ahead.

She could sense his mischievous grin beaming at her as she tried to focus on what she was doing. She gave in; "What now Rum?"

"You didn't answer my question... Don't you want to talk about it some more, Belle?" He purred, " If I'm honest, I think that you liked my dancing, because I'm telling you, I've never had a night quite like that..."

"Maybe it was that we were out in the open Rum, don't be too over confident, Dearie" She mocked playfully, earning a reaction from him.

"Oh Belle, you have no idea the effects that has on me..."

"What?"

"Calling me Dearie..." He replied with a raise of his eyebrow.

Belle smiled, "Oh come on R-"

*THUMP*

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOODDDDDD! WHAT WAS THAT?"

_Maybe I should keep my horniness to myself when she's driving._

Belle had already exited the car, eyeing the disaster lying beneath the bonnet. " No. No. NOOOO! Rumpel look what you made me do!"

"Dearie, accidents happen." He stated calmly, as he got out of the car eyeing the bunny, lying still in its everlasting peace.

"Poor thing... I'm so sorry Mr Snufflebottom."

Rumpel approached her and put a comforting arm around his bride-to-be. "It's okay Belle," he pulled her head into his chest gently. "It was my fault, okay? Don't get upset darling, I hate seeing you upset and- Wait a second, what did you just call him?"

Belles head shot up to look at him.

"You called him Mr Snufflebottom?" Rumpel asked in disbelief as he suppressed a laugh. "Mr Snufflebottom? My god!" He couldn't help but fall into hysterics, "Snufflebottom? I'm sorry Belle this is just too cute!"

"Rumpel it's not funny!"

He was shouting through the tears of laughter now, "YOU GAVE IT A NAME!" He used his cane to support himself as he bent over in laughter. "AND YOU NAMED IT MR_ SNUFFLEBOTTOM!"_

Belle tried to suppress her own hated giggles as she pouted, "Rumpel! It's a living thing, I killed it! I'm a murderer!" She was right though, she had killed something. Belle, the one person in Storybrooke who wouldn't even squat a fly intruding on her dinner.

A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh darling I'm so sorry, " Rumpel said as he stood up, realising how upset she actually was about this, she wasn't as cold-hearted as he was to find something like killing an innocent funny. "Come here." He took her into his arms as he kissed her head.

They stood like that for a while, as Belle gained her senses again.

"It was just the name, Dearie." He said with a shrug , as she pulled away from him.

"Let's just go home..."

"I don't want you to be upset any more, Belle," he said with sincerity as he lifted her chin to look at him. "I love you and I hate seeing you sad!"

"I love you too." She replied sadly.

Rumpel sighed. "I'll tell you what... Once we are married, after our honeymoon, I will take you to the pet store and purchase you a Rabbit. Then you can name it whatever you wish, be it Fluffykins," He paused and a smile edged its way to the corner of his mouth," Or Mr. Snufflebottom."

Belle smiled, "Mr. Snufflebottom Jr." She stated with a nod of her head causing Rumpel to embrace her once again. God, she was so cute.

"Rum?" She mumbled into his chest making him step back to look at her.

"Yes my dear Belle?"

"Please can we give him the send off he deserves?" She asked with big eyes, the ones Rumpel couldn't refuse, he was a strong man but those deep blue eyes just melted his insides, he'd do anything for her.

"If that would make you feel better, Dearie, Of course!"

Belle eyed the mess before her, and Rumpel took the hint; he gently picked up the creature and brought it to the side of the road.

"Go on." Belle urged.

"Hmm?"

"A eulogy."

"A eulogy?" Rumpel questioned, eyes as wide as saucers.

"A eulogy."

Rumpel resisted an eye roll. "Okay... Erm, Mr Snufflebottom was a good rabbit, he erm, liked to eat grass and chase erm... Butterflies? He is in a better place now, with all the snowballs and fluffykins and fellow questionably named animals and-"

Rumpel was cut off by Belles laughing. "Oh rum..." She paused to catch her breath. "You actually did a eulogy. I cannot even begin to tell you how much I love you right now!" She leant on the nearby tree to keep herself from falling onto the floor.

"Are you joking? I WAS BEING A GOOD BOYFRIEND!" Rumpel defended.

"I know, bless you!" She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

Rumpel was the first to pull back. A huge pout on his face.

"Oh, it was beautiful though..." Belle stated.

Rumpel couldn't help but grin, "I should become a writer."

"Indeed you should!" Belle chuckled as she put her hands around his waist.

"You know, for pulling something like that, I think I deserve an apology."

"Aw, okay. I'm sorry!"

"Oh no, not like that, you can make it up to me later." He smirked as he pulled her closer.

"Okay, _Dearie._"

"On second thoughts, you can make it up to me now..." Rumpel growled, giving her hips a small squeeze.

Belle pushed her body forward and leaned into him, hovering her lips over his ear. "Nope!" Belle chuckled as she broke free from his grip and walked back to the car, a sway in her hips.

**Hey guys, I was going to post this update ages ago, but after watching last Sunday's episode- the winter finale I didn't have the guts, anywayyyyy I'm kind of in denial right now, so should carry on updating. Hope you had a lovely Christmas!**


	6. To Match Your Eyes

**Lots of fluff for you guys in this one. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own either Emilie or Robert but wish I could.**

**Something revealed in this chapter which you may or may not have been waiting for :)**

Belle took the cups from the coffee table and headed towards the kitchen. She placed the pair on the side and began to run the water.

She looked down at her hand and twisted at her ring. The sapphire glistened in the dull afternoon light. '_To match your eyes'._ Belle smiled remembering how romantic the occasion had been. Turning off the tap and dipping the first cup into the warm water she looked out of the window and allowed her mind to wonder.

_She had been working at the library, later than usual. Henry had come to ask her for a few things, something about a new operation, she couldn't really get her head around it exactly, but she had called Rumpel and told him she was going to be a little later than usual._

_She walked home, watching her breath dance around in ivory clouds in front of her face. She crossed her hands in front of her chest as the breeze whipped around her ears. Singing its usual winter tune. _

_As she approached the house she realised that none of the lights were on, which was strange seeming that it was mid-October and it got dark around 5. Perhaps Rumpel had popped back to work or something. _

_She approached the door and fumbled for her keys with her thick-gloved hands, placing it in the lock and twisting it, letting the aroma of home and heat caress her stinging cheeks. Something was new, however. She scanned the room for the unfamiliar smell that tiptoed into her nose as she entered the hall shutting away the cold. _

_Her eyes landed upon the unfamiliar object. No, __**objects**__. A line of scented candles followed the pathway of the hall. Belle squinted as her eyes adjusted to the new light, removing her gloves and placing them into her coat pocket before reaching up to hang it on the hook. She began her walk down the carpeted path, stopping when she noticed a small origami rose on the floor. She bent down to pick it up noticing the perfectly scripted hand written note on the leaf. 'Open me'. She thought it was a shame, but nevertheless began untwisting the stem and unfolding the petals. There was a stanza that was concealed within it. 'Roses are red, violets are blue, if you were a flower I'd pick you'._

_Belle chuckled at the romantic but cheesy rhyme as she looked up to locate the source. Instead, spotting another rose further along the walkway, she hurried over to it. This time the leaf read: 'Can you see what I truly cherish?' Belle was a little baffled by this one, as much as she loved the riddle in the daily newspaper this one was different. She looked up from shaped paper and looked around. She circled in her spot a few times before locating the answer. There, on the telephone table lay the one thing they truly cherished. Their chipped cup._

_Belle sauntered towards the china in a daze, a huge grin refusing to move from her face. She lifted the teacup to her eye-level, stepping back as she caught something fall from within it. She lowered her self down to pick the stationary up between finger and thumb, which had landed directly between her heels. She brought it to the light of a nearby candle and read it aloud. 'Look up.'_

_Belle placed the cup, with the note, to the side as she searched the ceiling. An arrow, of what looked like magic, was painted across the magnolia. Belle followed the glitter out onto the patio. What was going on?_

_She looked around, finding a sign on the outside table, with words forming yet another question. 'Are you still looking up?'_

_Belle squinted looking up to the night sky, it was then that a loud clap roared into the sky, jumping Belle from her bewilderment. Fireworks soared from all directions and she watched as the colours swirled and mixed in the sky, until they did something that took her breath away momentarily._

_The sparks grouped together and formed one small question._

_'Will you marry me, Belle?' _

_Belles hands flew to her mouth as she felt the tears prick at her eyes, it was then that she heard a tap on the glass patio door behind her. She spun around to see Rumpel on one knee baring a ring in his hands, a smile embracing his lips._

_Belle ripped the door open and flew into his welcoming embrace, letting out a small sob of happiness. _

_"Yes!" She whispered in his ear before pulling back and smiling goofily at him. Rumpel, smitten as could be, removed the ring from the red velvet box noiselessly and placed it onto her finger. It fit perfectly! _

_Belle immediately brought her hand up to admire it._

_"To match your eyes." Rumpel said simply as she embraced him once again._

"How long does it take to wash up two cups, Dearie?"

Rumpels voice snapped her out of her day dream, "Hmm?"

"You only came out to wash two cups." He moved to stand next to her.

"Right." She was beaming which made Rumpel grin back at her.

"Why so smiley?"

"I like to smile, smiling's my favourite!" Belle beamed.

Rumpel chuckled in response as he moved his hands around her waist. "I can tell!"

"I was thinking." Belle stated, still unable to wipe the smile from her face.

"About?" He asked, tracing blind patterns at the base of her spine.

"What a romantic you are!" She leaned into him, her smile growing impossibly bigger as she let out a small giggle.

Rumpel laughed, brushing a piece of stray hair behind her ear, "Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dearie, so very much." He planted a small kiss on her forehead before resting his chin on her chestnut curls.


	7. But I'm not trying to be cute

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while, and for the fairly short chapter I've just been so uninspired, but here's a fun little chapter for you all!**

**I don't own Rumbelle but I can assure you it's on my list of things to accomplish.**

"Rumpel?" Belle entered the shop with a ring of the Bell.

A clatter was heard from the back room. Belle advanced towards the counter, "Rumpel? Are you okay?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Belle! Stay out there!" A panicked voice cut through the air.

Belles heart was in her mouth. Her mind ran wild. _Is he cheating on me? No, he wouldn't do that! _She hurried out to the back to find Rumpel in his underwear and a Roman helmet balanced on his head. "What... What is going on?!" Belle felt sick. "Where is she?"

"Who? What?! OH GOD! NO! BELLE!"

"Explain yourself. If you weren't having kinky sex with some other woman then what were you doing?"

"I was..."

"You were?" Belle interrupted impatiently.

He sighed and pulled the helmet off, "Dressing up. You see, I found these unusual outfits out in the back and they were just calling for me to try them on, so I-"

He was cut off by the roar of Belles laughter. "Dress up? Oh, if only Regina was here to see this! You're reputation would be screwed!"

He smiled slightly, "Shhh. I just couldn't help myself." He looked around before taking a step towards her. "I er, I have some more stuff, that you could try on if you want?" He whispered, a grin playing on his lips.

"OH MY GOSH YES!" Belle giggled excitedly.

Rumpels smile grew larger as he took her hand. "Come with me!"

He lead her to a small antique wardrobe, before pulling on the brass handle to reveal a cluster of feathers, sparkles, leather, and every colour you could possibly think of, all calling out to be chosen. Belle let out an audible gasp.

"OOOOOOHHHH! YES THIS IS BRILLIANT! I FEEL LIKE I'M A LITTLE GIRL AGAIN!"

"ME TOO!" Rumpel laughed at their silliness. "Apart from the girl part..."

Belle chuckled and tugged on a hanger that caught her eye and held the leather attire to her frame, grabbing the matching hat from the top of the furniture. "A pirate-ess?" She questioned, chuckling as she removed her coat.

"Is that even a word?" Rumpel questioned as he grabbed the counterpart to her costume and began pulling on his pirate uniform.

"I don't know, but my god, if hook walked in right now..." She mused as she unzipped her dress.

"He'd be in trouble!" Rumpel had to rip his eyes from her figure so he could concentrate on his outfit. He pulled on the tight leather pants and couldn't help but smile at the thought of him back in the enchanted forest.

Belle turned around to face him, straightening the black hat that balanced on her curls, "Ta-dah!" She giggled as she held out her hands. The short dress accentuated her waist and Rumpel couldn't help but gawp at the site of her.

"Oh stop drooling!" She gave a click and laughed at his dumbfounded expression before looking down at her choice of costume, she tugged on the fabric, "it's a bit short, are there leggings to go with this?"

"No." He followed her curves up to her face to meet her gaze, "Which is such a shame." He said, not even attempting to hide his sarcasm, earning himself a small slap to his jaw from the brunette.

"Although... I must say that seeing you in those leather pants has reminded me how much I've missed that look!" She gave a playful wink, making Rumpels trousers grow that little bit tighter.

"Stop it." He gave a playful but warning look as he turned his attention back to the cupboard, "Now what else do we have?"

Belle came to stand next to him and inspected the garments displayed in front of her. "Hmmm." She raised a finger to her lips in thought, as she wondered which one to choose next. She ran her other hand across the fabric until she landed on one that intrigued her. She grabbed the hanger and pulled it out, "What's this? It's cute!" She asked eying the Minnie Mouse outfit.

"I'm not wearing the matching costume to that, Dearie!" He giggled, pointing to the spotty attire, "but I wouldn't want to stop you trying that on." he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Mmmm? Is that so?" She asked biting her lip.

He nodded in response as he took a seat on the chaise long just beyond the wardrobe.

She began undoing the corset on her current outfit, inspecting the tag on the new costume, "Disney? That sounds like so much fun!"

"So much fun." Rumpel echoed sarcastically.

"Even the font is exciting!" She laughed turning the label around in her fingers.

"The font?" Rumpel let out a short laugh, "Who even says that?"

Belle hands dropped down to her sides as she averted her gaze back to an amused Rumpel, "What's wrong with that?" She demanded.

He suppressed a laugh. "Nothing at all... you are so cute when you're mad, did you know that?"

She moved her hands to her hips. "But I'm not trying to be cute." She whined.

"Well it's not working!" He smirked bringing one of his legs over the other.

She pushed out her bottom lip, "Don't belittle me, Rum!"

"I'm not trying to, Dearie."

Belle rolled her eyes and turned to move out of the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked sitting forward in his chair.

"Getting changed! Don't go thinking I'd give you the luxury of watching me undress..." She winked moving towards the door, "_Dearie._"

_I'm going to have to put that outfit to good use._


End file.
